


i've got wings, baby, but i'm not that kind... i might make you want to spit in my eye (but i've only got one because i'm a monster, and you got no where to hide))

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 4, Tumblr: TheDeckerstarNetwork, kinda ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: This was perhaps the most ridiculous surveillance footage that Chloe had ever seen. The crime scene earlier had been… strange to say the least, but the footage from the liquor store across the street was… She was shocked.





	i've got wings, baby, but i'm not that kind... i might make you want to spit in my eye (but i've only got one because i'm a monster, and you got no where to hide))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomkiwibirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/gifts).

This was perhaps the most ridiculous surveillance footage that Chloe had ever seen. The crime scene earlier had been… strange to say the least, but the footage from the liquor store across the street was… She was shocked.

There was, and it pained Chloe greatly to even think these words (Ella singing them at Lucifer as he just stared at her, slightly horrified was bad enough), a one eyed, one horned, flying, purple monster thing (she would not, _not_, say it was a people eater, because it hadn’t eaten anyone so much as it had shot some sort of harpoon at them) on it. On the screen, it shot a harpoon from somewhere and killed their victim, Sheila Stephens, and then had left immediately, just _flying away_ somehow.

“A one eyed, one horned, flying, purple people eater! Sure looked strange to me!” Ella sang and was about to continue when Lucifer held up a hand.

“That’s enough, Miss Lopez, thank you!” he said, his face indicating he was horrified and wished to erase the entire encounter from his brain. 

“It looks like a regular harpoon from a completely normal harpoon gun,” Ella sighed. “That’s messed up… This was one of my favorite songs when I was a kid! I can’t believe someone would corrupt it like this!”

Chloe sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Ella, is there any more physical evidence?”

“Not a lot,” Ella said. “It was _flying_, Chloe! We’re going to have to find some more cameras in the area.” She said at Chloe’s narrowed eyes and furrowed brow.

Chloe heaved a sigh. “Okay. Come on, Lucifer,” she said, grabbing at his arm and pulling him. She looked around, heading vaguely in the direction that the… that it flew off in and spotted another security camera. She showed her badge to the owner of the convenience store and they were only too happy to help. With a sigh, she watched as it disappeared off camera. Upwards. Because it could fly. And it leading them straight to the killer was, of course, too much to hope for.

“This is, perhaps, the strangest case we’ve ever had,” Lucifer told her as they climbed into the cruiser.

“Almost as weird as the guy who described a jack-o-lantern to me and then thought I was talking about a person named Jack O’Lantern. He was dressed in the weirdest way…” Chloe mused. Maybe that was the point where her life had changed. Maybe that was the moment she solidified the way her life was going to go.

When they got back to the precinct to gather information about their victim’s life, Ella examined the harpoon examined and they found a number of stores that it could have come from. Chloe read through the information they had on Shelia Stephens while Lucifer hovered over her shoulder and pointed to useful information. Or information he thought was useful. Sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn’t.

“Okay,” she sighed. “We need to go talk to Shelia’s family and then we should go visit those stores and see if we can get a lead there.”

Lucifer tilted his head and considered it, “Darling, shouldn’t we just ask people if they’ve seen a one eyed, one horned-”

“Flying, purple people eater!” Dan finished as he walked up to them with a grin. “Why are you talking about that song?”

Chloe looked up, looking for just a little more of her waning patience or perhaps praying to Lucifer’s dad or one of his siblings for more of it, and then she said, “It’s not the song. We have a case.”

Dan’s brows furrowed. “Why would you need to…”

“Ella can explain,” she told him, rubbing at the center of her forehead. “In fact, Ella would love to explain.”

As Dan walked away, Lucifer chuckled. “Would you like me to drive, Detective?” he asked, crowding her a little. 

She was tempted to lean into him, to breathe him in and let his presence wash away her stress, but they had work to do. It wouldn’t hurt to let him drive as long as she didn’t look at the speedometer. “Yeah, but a cruiser, not your corvette.”

He bowed his head and motioned for her to lead the way. She smiled at him and once they were in the car she sighed again. “Is there a reason we’re _not_ asking the public about if they’ve seen a-”

“Please don’t say that out loud.” 

“What would you call it, Detective?”

“Other than the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen in my life?”

Lucifer chuckled again. “At least it was obviously man made and not a natural phenomenon,” he told her. 

She paused. “Wait, there are things like that just flying around?”

“Not anymore,” he said. “There really were dragons, you know.”

She boggled at him for a moment and then she just sighed, letting her thoughts wander for a long moment. “You know, that jack-o-lantern guy from when I was still an officer reminds me of Amenadiel,” she told him. “It was like he was trying very hard to be human but wasn’t sure how it worked.”

Lucifer hummed. “That’s very on brand for Amenadiel, actually.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I hope we can stop whoever is doing this,” she sighed. 

“We will, darling,” he told her, his lips curling up at the corners with a soft smile. She offered him one back. He could be very sweet sometimes and even with all the ridiculousness she had to deal with coming from him. She had a feeling that this case was going to be much more ridiculous than anything she ever got from Lucifer. “Do you think Shelia’s family will have any information for us?” he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“They could, but it’s a long shot. I just want to cover all of our bases before we go off looking for… purple, flying bedsheets or whatever that thing’s made out of,” Chloe shook her head. Why was she the one that had to deal with the ridiculous cases?

Shelia’s family wasn’t that helpful, but apparently Shelia was very good at pissing people off. She had so many people mad with her that they had no idea where to start. So they just started to go down the list. When they got to the eight person on the list, Chloe decided that these were all petty offences, and decided that they just had a madman with a one eyed, one horned, flying purple monster thing…

“You know, darling,” Lucifer started. “We’d probably have more luck with the harpoon.”

Chloe nodded and sighed heavily (which she’d been doing all day). “You’re probably right… We should go talk to Ella.”

As soon as they got in the lab, Chloe had to grab Lucifer’s arm, so he didn’t just walk out. Ella was… there was a child dancing around on the big monitor in the lab, and that… the purple people eater song was playing. And then there was a person in a purple hairy costume making horn noises come out of its… its horn…

“Ella, can you… can you turn this off?” she asked.

Ella snagged the remote and removed it from the screen. “That was a lot worse than I remember it being,” she remarked, blowing out a breath. “So, harpoon?” she asked.

“If you’d be so kind, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said. He wasn’t pulling gently against Chloe’s hand now that the movie had stopped. That didn’t make Chloe let him go, though, and Lucifer didn’t seem to mind because Chloe’s thumb was caressing his bicep.

“There’s five stores in LA that sell those harpoons and they can be bought online, too,” Ella told them. “So… it’s not likely but there’s a chance?” she shrugged at him. 

Chloe nodded, “That’s great, Ella, thank you!” 

She pulled at Lucifer’s arm again and this time he went with her, letting her drag him along for few moments before she let go. “I’ll drive again, shall I?” he smirked, making Chloe roll her eyes at him, but she did hand him the keys to the cruiser. 

On the way to the first stop, Chloe mentally sorted through all of the information that they had. She had wanted to go and talk to the people at Shelia’s work place, an office that did… something. Chloe never did understand what people in offices did, but then again she never asked, not that she really wanted to know. Sheila had worked in an office and had caused problems with almost everyone she worked with and Chloe didn’t know where to begin. She had some officers interviewing her coworkers because it was a big office and the new lieutenant was a bit of stickler for what he called “wasting detective hours on officers’ work.”

Chloe liked to do her own investigating, because that meant that she wouldn’t miss the details. She just liked to be thorough, and it had been her plan with this one, but the lieutenant had taken that out of her hands this time. So, here she was, waiting for the officers to get back to her with their reports. She and Lucifer would have been able to get them done faster (and they would have had more fun and more information readily available to them, such as the ability to recognize suspects). 

Once they got to the first store, the two of them walked in and Lucifer immediately charmed the person at the cash register. They asked the young man behind the counter, but he wasn’t much help. So on and so forth at the other stores they visited. They didn’t get very much information, but they did walk away with about four hundred hours of surveillance footage. They just decided to bring it back to the precinct and go through it there, where Dan could help them. 

Dan could be a little more friendly towards Lucifer, but at least it wasn’t like it was after Charlotte. Chloe just decided to let them work it out, and it seemed that Lucifer didn’t really notice that Dan was acting hostile towards him. Chloe thought he would be better at recognizing that people were mad at him, but then again, Maze was almost constantly mad at him… Maybe he thought that was how friends were supposed to be?

In any case, Chloe decided that that was the best course of action, and that is what they went to do. Ella came with them, offering popcorn and jokes, easing the tension in Dan just a little bit (they had become closer over Lucifer’s absence). This was still the most ridiculous case Chloe has ever had, and it was just dragging on and on with the surveillance footage. When it was time to go home, it was Lucifer that suggested taking some of the footage home to get a jump on the next day. 

“That’s a good idea, Lucifer,” she told him, smiling gently. “We could take it to my place?” She didn’t look up at him because they were stuck in a strange limbo of almost dating, but never quite getting there. There had been moments, there were always moments, but they kept getting interrupted, or they’d both get too nervous and pause for too long in the moment.

Chloe just wanted to be with him, and the amount of times since his return that they almost kissed seemed insurmountable. She wanted to be with him, but they were a little unsteady and she just… she just wanted to be with him. 

“An excellent idea, Detective,” Lucifer said softly with an equally gentle smile. “I can… I can pick up something for dinner, if you’d like…”

“Sure,” she nodded, “but, um, I have Trixie tonight…”

“Chocolate cake for dessert, then?” he offered with a smirk (Trixie had been absolutely ecstatic about the fact that he was back, had hugged him and then asked him to “pretty please never leave again” and sat on his lap as he and Chloe had talked, so he knew the urchin would be happy to see him). 

Chloe grinned and nodded. So they were all set to spend the night together. Chloe missed their time together. Quiet nights, and moments that felt soft and gentle and warm… Especially after he would actually engage Trixie and actually talk to her. Not that he didn’t always talk to her, because he did (Trixie had even said that she liked the way Lucifer and Maze spoke to her, not like she was a kid), but it was… ever since he had returned from Hell and she knew the truth, his interactions with her daughter were… she appreciated them. 

She tried very hard to leave any and all work at work, but when the last of the taped interviews came in she knew she would be taking them home tonight. At least they would have something to do when they got tired of looking through the security footage. Maybe they could each work on one thing, and switch when they felt like they couldn’t take their current task any longer. So she headed home with her work and to wait, albeit a little nervously, for Lucifer to arrive. 

“Mommy, why are you pacing?” Trixie asked her as she climbed up on the stool at the kitchen bar. Chloe froze. She didn’t want to lie to her daughter. “Is it because of Lucifer?” she asked.

Sometimes Chloe would forget how clever her daughter was. “Yeah, Monkey, he’s coming over for dinner,” she said with a soft smile. 

“Is he going to cook for us?” she asked, excited. 

Chloe grinned and told Trixie that no, he wouldn’t but he was bringing dinner and desert. Trixie cheered and said that she couldn’t wait to see him. Chloe couldn’t help but smile as her little monkey ran around and thought about what games that they could play before she had to go to bed. She took a deep breath, and just as she wished that she could stop being so nervous, Lucifer walked through the door with a cheery ‘hello’ and his arms burdened with food. 

“Lucifer!” Trixie practically screeched. 

Chloe took the bags from his hands and let him deal with Trixie clinging to him as she was wont to do these days. It seemed that his absence was still affecting her (and it seemed like Lucifer didn’t mind too much because his hand was on her daughter’s head and he was talking softly to her as she nodded up at him with a grin) and Chloe was very glad that Lucifer had come back. 

“Come and eat, Monkey,” Chloe said when Lucifer stared to look a little trapped.

Chloe was surprised that he had ordered Italian food for them, and it looked like it was from one of those restaurants that he always told her that he’d like to take her to. She always thought that restaurants like that never did take out, but maybe someone owed Lucifer a favor (and who was she kidding? Of course someone did!). 

But the food was delicious, and the cake was absolutely decadent, and Lucifer looked pleased that he had fed them and that they had enjoyed it. Chloe knew that was what he was smirking about, and she offered him a soft smile in return. His face softened, and he stared at her for a long moment before Trixie called his attention away. Chloe watched as they spoke, Lucifer teasing her and Trixie sticking her tongue out at him. He recoiled, causing mother and daughter to laugh. 

They spent a few quiet moments together in the living room, Chloe trying to keep her mind off of the case, and it was only kind of working. She wanted to keep her thoughts with her family, with where she was right now, but she was having trouble. Lucifer must have noticed, because the next thing she knew, Trixie was drawing on the living room floor and Lucifer was setting up her laptop. 

“Ready, Detective?” he asked her, his smile soft and hand outstretched. 

She nodded and put her hand in his. She let him lead her to the couch and they both spent until Trixie’s bedtime going through the surveillance footage. After Chloe had put Trixie to bed, she came back to the living room and watched as Lucifer was reading over the information from the officer interviews with Sheila’s co-workers. His brow was furrowed, and he was reading to himself. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked up. “You know, darling,” he said, “I’m more than sure this boss of hers was responsible.”

She tilted her head and she walked up to him, leaning her head against his arm to read the transcript of the interview he was reading. He shifted so that she can read it easier, but she didn’t pull away from him. She just read and breathed in the scent of his cologne; her attention being caught on the rage pouring out of the transcript of the interview. She knew there were also audio tapes, but this in and of itself, was pretty telling. “Was this the only one you’ve looked at?” she asked him, her voice quiet.

“No,” he told her, closer than he has been before. “It _is_ rather odd, him being this angry at a spilt latte.”

“She did ‘fuck up more than a few different accounts’ according to Mr. Thompson,” she sighed. “Maybe that’s why he’s so angry…” She paused for a long moment. “We shouldn’t let this distract us from the rest of the evidence. We have to read the rest of the interviews.”

Lucifer gave her a smile, like he thought she was important to him, and she hoped that she was, she wanted to be so very much, but she didn’t know quite where she stood. Not with him, but that… that wasn’t important right now. What was important was the fact that they needed to find the person who killed Shelia. 

She knew that they would, but she would rather it be sooner than later. She let herself get caught up in her investigating for more than a few hours. They went through all of the transcripts they had but none matched the intensity of Hunter Thompson’s. 

“It looks like you found your man, Detective,” Lucifer told her, like he was proud of her. 

“_We_ found him,” she insisted. And then she yawned in his face and she smiled gently as he chuckled at her. 

“Let’s get you into bed, my darling,” he said as he ushered her toward the stairs.

“What about you?” she asked through another yawn.

“Oh, Detective, I thought you’d never ask,” he purred, and Chloe laughed but… 

“You could stay, you know… with me… if you… if you want to,” she whispered, leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, slowly, like he was scared that she wouldn’t want him to (but she did, she loved him, she’d never stopped loving him, and if he wanted to stay with her tonight she would let him, and maybe, just maybe she would gather her courage and kiss him… But maybe that’s not what he wanted…). He placed a kiss on the side of her head, and she turned to look at him. “Would that be… would that be something you’d like, darling?” his voice was almost too quiet to hear. 

She looked up at him and gave him a smile. “If you want it too, Lucifer,” she whispered. 

“Darling, I-” he started, but then Trixie shuffled out of her room. 

“Mommy, can I have some water?” she asked, rubbing at her eyes.

Chloe pulled away from him immediately. “Of course, Monkey,” she smiled. As soon as she gave Trixie her water, she turned back to Lucifer, only to see him with his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes. She sighed, it seemed like they were never going to move forward. “Lucifer,” she said softly, and then she held her hand out to him, hoping…

The tension left his shoulders and he put his hand in hers, letting her pull him to her. “Detective,” he said just as softly, but she gave him a look and he huffed out a soft laugh. “Chloe,” he amended. 

“Do you want to go out? Sometime? Soon?” she asked, a little choppy because she was very nervous. 

The way he gaped at her with awe and happiness and something else she couldn’t identify… It reminded her of the face he’d made when he went back to hell. She was… she didn’t really know what to do. “Yes,” he let out, a little breathless from what she could tell. “I’d like that very much,” he finished on a chuckle of disbelief. 

“Okay, good,” she breathed back at him with the biggest, softest kind of smile. 

They stood there for a moment, and then Lucifer shook himself out of whatever trance the both of them were trapped in and managed a soft, “Yes, well, I suppose I should… go…”

Chloe looked down and nodded minutely, but she said, “If you want…”

“Better not, darling,” he said, looking her in the eye and taking her breath away with the intensity. “As tempting as you are…”

Chloe smirked, but pulled away a little, “And who am I to tempt the Devil?”

Lucifer’s face split with a rueful, nervous grin. “The love of his life, perhaps?”

“Oh?” she asked surprised, and so very happy she wanted to hug him to her and kiss him. She had no idea if that’s what he would want… but he _did_ just say that she was the love of his life so maybe…

“Could I…” he started, and Chloe looked up at him, just as nervous as he seemed. “Would you mind terribly if I kissed you, Chloe?”

Her heart jumped in her chest when he used her name. It was such a rare occurrence that it always caught her off guard. “Yeah,” she breathed, “you can.”

Softly, gently, he brought his lips to hers. She gasped as their lips met, and she surged up to meet him, crushing their lips together a little more aggressively than she intended. He didn’t seem to mind, just let his arms slip around her and held her closer, so close that her feet lifted off the ground (her toes were still touching the ground, but he was holding her so tightly that she was barely putting any weight on them). It was so like their other kisses, but different at the same time. There was such a feeling of relief between them, that Chloe never wanted to stop kissing him, so she let her tongue caress his bottom lip. He indulged her for a moment before he pulled away. “What was that about tempting the Devil, darling?” he asked, resting his forehead against hers, and smoothing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“That I can and should,” she told him, kissing him gently one last time. 

He gave her a smile that made her feel like she was the most important person in his life. She didn’t quite know what to do, so she followed him to the door and pulled him down into another kiss. “We’ve a killer to catch tomorrow, Detective,” he managed through a few more kisses.

“It’s not tomorrow,” she offered. 

“You really are taking temptation to a whole new level, darling…” he told her, and he sounded like he would break if she tempted him any longer. 

“Okay, Lucifer,” she sighed, but she couldn’t stop smiling. “I’m sorry for pushing. I just…”

He put his hands on her face and met her eyes, his filled with something that looked like his love for her. “I don’t blame you, darling,” he smirked. 

Chloe laughed and pushed at his chest lightly. “Go home, babe, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she sighed.

She watched him leave and hoped against hope that it wouldn’t be weird the next day. She didn’t think that it would, but she was still a little worried. She would just have to relax and… well, it would be fine the next day (especially if she thought about how he’d looked at her and kissed her and just… well, if she thought about him).

She woke the next morning, brought Trixie to school, and rushed to work. She thought that she would have to wait to see Lucifer, but he was at her desk with a coffee and a smile. She grinned at him and she wanted to kiss him, she did, but they were at work and Ella was right there, and she just…

But Lucifer had no problems stepping into her space and leaning down. So she leaned up and their lips met and really, what else could she do? So she kissed him hello and smiled at him and asked him if he was ready to go interview their suspect. 

“I’ll follow your lead, Detective,” he told her softly. 

“Let’s go,” she told him, ignoring Ella behind Lucifer as she gaped at them and grabbed Dan’s arm tightly.

They got into a cruiser and spent the ride holding hands (Lucifer kissing the back of her palm and her fingers and Chloe had never been more tempted to say fuck the investigation and just make out with him, but that would be… that wouldn’t be fair to Sheila). She just needed to focus on something that wasn’t Lucifer’s mouth. 

“If it is Hunter Thompson, do you think he’ll come quietly?” she asked him. hoping that he would stop with kissing her hand (and his temptation yesterday seemed to be hers today, because even Lucifer’s fingers on her skin was distracting). 

Lucifer hummed like he was considering it. “He might, but they rarely do, do they?” he sighed. 

Chloe gave him that with a tilt of her head. They pulled into the parking lot of the office building, and went in, asking for Hunter Thompson. They were told that he hadn’t shown up for work that day or the day before and were given his address (they hadn’t needed it, but it was appreciated nonetheless). 

They were dragged all over town until dark until they asked Ella to track Thompson’s phone. He was at a church which both Lucifer and Chloe found odd, but that’s where they went because that’s where their suspect was. He wasn’t in the church proper, but they did find him and his… his drone in the mist covered graveyard after they’d split up. His drone was dressed in the same, Chloe was going to call it a costume, that it was in the surveillance video. 

“Hunter Thompson!” Chloe called, getting Lucifer’s attention as well. “LAPD! Put the drone remote down!” 

“It was just her you know!” Hunter shouted, but he didn’t put the remote down. 

“Hunter, just put the drone remote down and put your hands in the air!” Chloe told him. On the other side of the graveyard through the mist, Lucifer tensed like he was getting ready for something, and Chloe wondered how good his hearing was because the graveyard was really big. 

Hunter shook his head, and faster than she was ready for, the drone was in the air and a harpoon was heading straight for her. There was nothing for her to do, so after she tagged Hunter in the shoulder with a bullet from her gun, she was resigned to her fate (and she hope that she wouldn’t die because Trixie still needed her and Lucifer… they’d only just started and she was about to get hurt or possibly killed). 

“Chloe!” she heard Lucifer scream, and then she was tackled sideways. Or she thought she was. What she was, was rescued, because Lucifer was… she was in his arms and he was… he was flying? “Chloe, darling, are you… are you alright?” he asked as he landed, cradling her to him tightly. 

“Fine,” she replied as he put her down, staring at the wings he had behind him. They were like they had been when he’d left her on his balcony, all feathers and shining white. “Uh, really… good?” she managed. 

Lucifer sighed in relief and then turned to their audience, who was staring at Lucifer like he was something amazing. Lucifer growled and stalked toward their culprit making the other man drop the remote for his drone, which was still dressed as a one eyed, one horned, flying, purple, people eater. Lucifer had the office manager in the air by his throat before Chloe shook off the shock and called his name. “Lucifer, we need to read him his rights!” she told him.

Lucifer put him down, but he didn’t let him go until Chloe had Hunter in handcuffs. She had Lucifer grab the drone, but she had to carry the remote because Lucifer was a terrible pilot and had crashed the thing into at least three gravestones. He just grinned at her, and she had to try very hard not to kiss him in front of their perp. 

As soon as Hunter was in the interrogation room, he confessed to killing Shelia and to attempting to kill Chloe, which Lucifer growled at him for. Chloe shook her head, but she let him because at least he hadn’t grabbed him again. The paperwork was, for once, quick, and she did it as Lucifer settled next to her at her desk. 

There was a moment of quiet between them, and then Lucifer asked, “Darling, does Daniel have the urchin this weekend?”

“Um, yeah,” Chloe responded, trying to hide the giant smile threatening to break out on her face. “He does.”

Lucifer looked up at her through his lashes. “Would you like to… would you like to go on a date?” he asked, like he was nervous even though they’d settled this the night before.

“Yes,” Chloe said softly, and smiled just as softly at Lucifer as he looked up at her in surprise. She couldn’t wait to let herself be wooed by him. She hoped that she could make him just as happy as she felt. 

(When he took her out to dinner, it was a quiet restaurant and desert at his penthouse. And then a more physical dessert, which had been a long time coming, and Chloe wouldn’t usually sleep with someone on the first date, but she _was_ the love of Lucifer’s life, he’d told her that more than once, and it had been so long… and she loved him so much. It had felt right, and in the morning, he’d made love to her again, which was absolutely perfect and something she would remember for the rest of her life…)

**Author's Note:**

> so this was fun!!!! hope you liked it!!!


End file.
